


Frontiers

by alba17



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve confronts the last frontier between him and Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frontiers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hllangel's shoot_the_curl prompt "take it from me." Thanks to iam_space for the beta.

There it is, the slightest press of Danny’s hardened flesh against Steve’s hole. Nothing too insistent, just a suggestion. But there’s a lot of baggage attached to it; they’ve been dancing around this for awhile now. One or the other of them will raise the issue, tentatively, like a mole blinking in the sunlight, and then they’ll drop it. Things are fine the way they are; no reason to change it, Steve says to himself. He makes sure to pleasure Danny in lots of other ways, and Danny’s assured him it’s good. Very good, in fact, which is why the issue comes up so rarely.

For the moment, Steve stills and waits for his mind to catch up. He forces his breath into a steady rhythm.

“Don’t worry, babe. Just testing the waters.” Danny pulls away before pressing his cock flat and snug into the cleft of Steve’s ass. “You know I’d never do anything until you give me the okay.” He drops a kiss to Steve’s shoulder and pumps his hips slightly so his cock slides deliciously between Steve’s buttcheeks. “Feels so good though,” Danny says. Steve can’t help a slight grind of his hips in response because it does feel good. He’s so sensitive in that area; just Danny stroking his ass can give him an erection.

It’s ridiculous, really, the panic he feels whenever the issue comes up. Everything he’s been through, all his SEAL experience, even torture, and he can’t get over this hurdle. It’s not that he doesn’t want it. That’s not the problem. He can feel the desire for it in his gut. And he wants everything with Danny; he doesn’t want to feel limited by his own stupid irrational fears.

Danny’s told him it’s amazing, how, more than anything else, it makes him feel close to Steve loved. When Steve’s fucking Danny, he can see it in his face, hear it in the delicious sounds he makes, how much he loves it. For his own part, nothing compares to the joy of giving Danny that much pleasure and happiness. He’s gotten a taste of the other side when Danny fingered him a couple of times, reaching up far enough to feel his prostate. Steve almost blacked out, it was so good.

He never knew he could feel this way with another man - it still kind of shocks him, the journey he’s made. He’s not even sure it was ever this good with a woman, but he’s never allowed himself to think about the implications of that. He’s always prided himself on his certitude. To think that he might have been wrong about his sexual orientation his whole life, that being in the military for so long, maybe he’d suppressed it in the face of overwhelming disapproval, is horrifying. He can’t really afford the luxury of that much self-doubt. So he doesn’t even go there, he tries to appreciate what he has now and be grateful that he and Danny found each other at last.

He and Danny are so much more to each other than lovers. They’re friends, partners - family. That’s the nub of it, really; he doesn’t want to fuck it all up by changing anything. It took them a long time to come to this point, where they could admit their feelings for each other, that it was more than mere friendship. He’ll be forever grateful to Danny for being the one to make the first move. Steve hadn’t even admitted it to himself before that night when they were both a bit wasted on the beach, staring up at the stars, soothed by the sound of the surf, when Danny surprised him with a soft kiss that lingered and ended up lasting for hours.

The results of that epic make-out session were in clear evidence the next day, as Kono and Chin didn’t hesitate to inform them, much to Steve’s chagrin. The ensuing weeks of ribbing were a trial made bearable only by the prospect of more making out in stolen moments behind the closed door of Steve’s office.

Steve and Danny never looked back after that. Steve’s finally gotten used to the idea that he’s in love with a man, but there’s this one final frontier that he hasn’t been able to push through. He’d been eager to fuck Danny once the mechanics of the whole thing were clear (he was both embarrassed and relieved when a copy of _The Joy of Gay Sex_ appeared in his office one day, the responsibility for which both Chin and Kono denied, although Steve was sure he saw an Amazon box in Kono’s wastebasket). But no matter how many times he’s furtively devoured the chapter on anal sex, turning the tables is another story.

Steve thinks about what Grace had said the other morning when he was getting her Fruit Loops. She’d heard two men could have a marriage ceremony and wouldn’t it be great if he and Danno could do that and she could be the flower girl. Steve and Danny had shared a look, then Steve admitted that yeah, that might be a good idea. He’d been looking right at Danny when he said it. Danny had smiled that crinkly-eyed smile and looked down at his shoes in that way that meant he was secretly pleased but wasn’t about to say so out loud. Frankly, Steve hadn’t thought quite that far. But since then, he’s mulled over the idea and it’s become more and more appealing. And after all, why not? In his heart, he knows he’s committed to Danny and the prospect of making a public commitment in front of all their friends and family gives him a quiet thrill of happiness.

He shifts his ass to feel more of Danny’s cock sliding enticingly over his hole. He reaches back to press Danny’s hips further into him. Danny’s curled into him, his chest snuggly cradling Steve’s back, his strong arms wrapped around Steve’s middle. Steve never wants to be anywhere else.

“Okay. You can do it,” he says, voice hoarse. The stuttering movement of Danny’s hips slows to a stop and Danny’s hand finds Steve’s and closes around it.

“Really?” Danny’s voice is close to Steve’s ear, his breath warm and moist.

“Yeah. I want to.” Steve exhales shakily but once he’s made the decision, that’s it.

“Babe.” Danny kisses his neck, a rain of kisses, strokes his side, then reaches for Steve’s cock, caressing. “I’ll take it slow and you let me know if you’re uncomfortable or you want to stop.”

Danny rolls over and grabs the supplies, then watches intently as Steve slides the condom on his dick, slicks on the lube. Steve loves Danny’s cock, the feel and heft of it, the way it tastes. He’s dry-mouthed and eager by the time he’s done. He looks up to see Danny’s crystal blue eyes heavy on him, half-lidded, and he drops his eyes down Danny’s broad, sculpted chest, lifts a hand to smooth through the blondish hair there before grabbing his mouth for a deep kiss.

“You’re going to love this,” Danny murmurs into his lips. Steve lets him manhandle him into position, loving the way Danny takes charge. He’s still nervous, but seeing the way Danny’s getting into it already makes him feel better.

Danny settles Steve’s hips onto some pillows. “I want to see you the first time. See your face,” Danny says as he strokes Steve’s hole with lubed-up fingers, letting his hands wander over his ass, the sensitive skin there. Steve’s already getting more excited - he can only nod, the entire situation rendering him unnaturally compliant.

What Danny does next makes Steve clench his eyes shut: he licks up from Steve’s opening, laves his balls one by one so they tighten gloriously, then engulfs his cock in the heat of his mouth, all the while continuing to stroke below with his fingers. Steve’s shaking within minutes, his legs splayed open, his toes practically curling with the intensity of the sensations.

“I think you’re ready for more,” Danny says, pulling off Steve’s cock. Steve just nods, agreeing readily, desperate now. Danny prepares him, his fingers delving deeper with every stroke, Steve’s breath harsh and urgent.

Finally Danny enters him, the feeling so much more overwhelming than mere fingers, but at the same time, more intense. After some adjustment, Steve’s able to relax into the feeling, letting his trust in Danny keep his nerves at bay, concentrating on the almost unbearable pleasure that courses through him as Danny’s cock presses against the most sensitive spot.

Danny’s panting, forehead beaded with sweat and Steve can tell he’s holding back. “Move. Go ahead,” he says. He wants to feel it all now.

“Yes,” Danny cries as he surges forward into Steve. For a second, Steve’s not sure he can take it, then Danny pulls back and pushes in again, grunting, and Steve’s there, with him. He knows exactly what Danny feels like right now. He’s both inside Danny and outside, all around him, and his eyes are shut tight, it’s all just the in and out of Danny, and Steve opening up, as if his core itself were unfurling around the two of them. As they both crash towards orgasm, he feels that last frontier evaporating, all boundaries between them melting away like sand below the surf.


End file.
